Ka no Kaze
by Dragon-Slayer-Leen
Summary: I wrote it. I hated. I revised it. Well it's a Dilandau centerd thing that will never be finnished so I will be taking it down once my Eries fic is done. Still, I enjoyed writeing it and someone might like it...
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors note: Disclaimers, changes, ideas and general ramblings 

.My friend made me watch Escaflowne and I loved it but, I always felt a bit sorry for Allen and I have always liked Dilandau (I prefer Dilly). In fact I basically love every Schezar! And way to much Allen bashing goes on around here. It is fun...

Don't worry no, Van bashing :') I value my life (My Escaflowne introducing person would kill me) and I quite like the guy anyway. I don't own anything other than the plot and a bit of other stuff to do with the story. (People get annoyed 'cus I never seem to remember that bit...)

On with the Changes/Rambling:

I wrote a short diary/autobiography thingy by the main person and it gave me the idea. I had a fever and had very little sleep at the time so it was pretty odd....its ok now but I'm pretty odd any how.

The world is basically as we left it but, a few changes have taken place. If something doesn't make much sense its probably cus I changed it, am terrible at names or just missed that episode. ( I will try and explain most things though) 

Its a bit bitsey but authors notes tend to be, or that could just be me...Ok so enjoy! Any flameing or negative comments are as always welcome so don't be afraid to tell me what an idiot I am because no one else will and I won't notice so be kind to others and warn me. 


	2. Zaibach: Again

**Marvaie **

I did it! Its even sooner than I said OMG. Well here goes! Somebody please tell me how spell Zaibach...

__

" Tell her I'm busy! Marvaie can wait, these new troops are hopeless, and they need more training "

Hiro had never liked taking orders from Marvaie; she was new and didn't seem to have a clue about tactics or anything else for that matter.

" She says it important, about the fortune machine...I think you're in trouble, big trouble"

Hiro heart rose into his throat Marviae may be stupid, but being in trouble with her was no fun, as he knew only to well. He tried to think of a good excuse but the only excuse for not showing up to Marvaie's summons was death, the more Hiro thought about it the more attractive death seemed. 

However some guards, guards who had once feared his very name, were already pushing him along. It made him sick, it was all Marviae's fault. Demoting him to training and border guarding and all because Marvaie was scared of him. That wasn't surprising as he challenged her authority.

Hiro's hand tightened on his sword but even he knew that it was pointless. He was outnumbered twenty to one. A quick look at the guards told him that it didn't matter. Most guard were old, weak or stupid. He must have been the only one under fifty. He was there because he was a risk to security. No, it was pointless as he would never escape Zaibach. 

He wanted to now, Hiro couldn't stand it. All grey and black, the sky clouded with yellow smoke and pollution form industries with no name or, in Hiros eyes meaning. The smoke made his eyes sting and hurt his throat, making him cough. It had been ok when he had been hunting the dragon but, now he was stuck. 

The recently resurrected Eriya and Naria. ran past chattering excitedly about how they were going to get Folken back from Fanelia. Hiro growled at them and they ran off, their silver and gold hair sparkling in the smoggy sunlight. Everything was wrong, all that had been dead was alive, everyone had been given a second chance, a new beginning. It was just wrong! Death was final, the slash of the sword was final, a full stop on life. In the right hands!

How many people have fallen to my blade? Hiro wounded, blocking his eyes from the setting sun and brushing his light brown hair out of them at the same time. He paused, and was almost knocked down by the soldiers trying to shunt him forward. He spans around and gave the guards an evil look. It was nice to see a bit of that old fear, he grinned and carried on walking.

" I know my way, just go away before they never find your bodies! Boo!" They didn't exactly go away, they just stood there standing on the concrete in the failing sunset, rubbing the smoke and smog out of their old eyes , watching the man who could be have been their doom walk off to seal his fate.

The room was big, it looked bigger as it was nearly empty. The walls were black, as were the floor and door. The only light was provided by a blinding 10 000 watt light in the centre on the ceiling. Marvaie's desk was also black. Marvaie liked to make a lasting impression. The room was cold in every sense of the word, Hiro shivered and worried that Marvaie might have mistaken it for fear. On second thoughts Marvaie knew him better than that. Marvaie had never been a beauty and that smile didn't help 

" Take a seat" 

Marvaies smile was faker than Hiro's reply.

"No thank you Ma'am, I would prefer to stand" Hiro hated sitting down in front of Marvaie, he needed to be able to run fast, not that he ever could. 

"Suit your self, now you know why you're here, I presume the soldiers briefed you?" 

" No, they seemed a little afraid" Hiro grinned

" Ahhh, well I wonder why that could be " Marvaie's eyes glanced and the Asturian blade that never left her enemies side, then to the bag which properly contained at least one knife and a crossbow. Marvaie knew how deadly Hiro could be and his tempers were legendary. If you wanted some one dead Hiro was the best man for the job. Even Dornkirk was a little afraid of him. 

" You should stay away from the fortune machine" Don't stop talking, he won't listen any way.

" Our sources tell us that you attempted to break it, you know how important that machine is to us" that's right but don't forget, he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be.

" And you being the abomination you are shouldn't try and wreck it!" Marvaie was surprised at her self, Hiro had done much worse and she had never lost her temper before. Then again Hiro was weak now, weaker than ever, the bad treatment was taking the desired effect. Still he had that mocking grin on his stupid face. He could die with that smile on his face for all she cared. She pressed a button under her desk, and soon the elite forces surrounded them.

Hiro herd the foot steeps before they even reached the corridor, sound travels well through ratterly old metal. He wasn't as scared as he should have been.

Marvaie fished into her pocket and pulled out the silver necklace, smiling at its odd engraving. The elite soldiers surrounded them. Hiro waited for the blow, almost wanting it to come. The Captain slashed him in the stomach , but he had been hurt a lot worse and it would heal. 

Marvaie stared the incarnation that would realise the power of her amulet. a single feather shined silver in the resulting white light. Hiro had never known such pain, he yelled and snapped cursing every god and goddess he could think of or muster. Then every thing went blacker.

The necklace disappeared as soon as Marvaie used it. She didn't even notice. With Hiro gone there was no need for it. The necklace was designed to make you forget it. 

Tools of the Gods are not for mortal men. 

Owwwwww! Pain! I typed that so fast its unreal! So nice people please review it and tell me that Im a genius/idiot and if you like/despise it. I would love some feed back or suggestions as I do!


	3. Ruch nach Geiewwiter

Asturia: Calm after the storm?

Van Fanel, boy king of Fanelia, walked across the grass towards were Escaflowne was being kept. By order of Dryden he would deactivate his most valued ally in the fight against darkness. Since King Aston had become "Unwell" things had gone from bad to worse. It had started when Dryden had cut of all aid in the rebuilding of Fanelia and it probably wouldn't end on this sunny evening. The grass was still damp under Van's feet from this morning's rain and it added to the slothfulness of Van's progress.

From a high window Allen Schezar watched Van's slow progress in the failing light. He smiled remembering all that had happened during, what would go down in history as the "War of Fate". He smile was replaced by a frown, a tax on guymelefs? Had Dryden really lost it? Allen returned his thoughts to the young king (who had by some miracle reached the barn) Dryden cutting of aid had hit him hard, and for some reason he seemed to think Allen was partly to blame. He avoided most Asturians, not just Allen and the Crusaders. He avoided most everyone. 

Hitomi ran across the wet grass. By the time she reached Van she was panting. The sound of her breathing caught Van's attention, he span round and found her staring at him with a look that would have halted Dilandau's destructive rage.

"No!" Hitomi's voice cut through the humid evening air. " If you deactivate Escaflowne you'll, you'll...."

" Hitomi?" When was the last time he had seen her? He felt strangely guilty. He couldn't remember. He had his own problems admittedly but, he had no excuse for ignoring her.

" Deactivate your self!" She managed say; just holding back tears which threatened to destroy her words.

"I know that, but with no aid what hope do we have?" Van's voice was just sad, betraying nothing of the fear he must have felt.

Allen gazed at them knowing nothing of their conflict. He did know that a weight of unsaid words hung over there every second together. He said a prayer for them in his heart, hoping one day they would be at peace. 

It really was a beautiful evening. He sighed, once he would have been out with a sweetheart. Picking flowers and telling her she was the one, but not to day. For once women were the last things on his mind.

"Sir, you haven't done any training for about three months!" 

"What's it to you?" Allen was surprisingly sore on the subject. Forgetting for once to be a gentleman. 

"Huh?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Emma!" He smiled "I assumed you were a crusader..."

Emma was a Fanelian maid, who had attend to the royal family of Fanelia for quite a while. She was on first name terms with most every one and always seemed to be right, which apart from annoying everyone was largely useless as no one listened to her. More importantly she hated Allen and he knew it. Her favour with Van prevented him from doing anything, so they had reached a kind of uneasy truce. What she was doing in his room he couldn't quite grasp and he was positive he had locked the door.

Unlike most maids she didn't seem over awed by most of the rooms 

in the palace, and this one was very fine. A deep expensive carpet, smooth mahogany features and wonderful paintings depicting the great kings of Asturia (and Dryden). She didn't even turn a hair.

Allen began to walk off. 

She said something to him, he didn't hear.

She sighed.

Allen could do what he liked. Zaibach would attack again, she supposed and yet again Van and Allen would be the only force against the destruction of Gaea. We can't, after all have the king of Fanelia injured because of Austrian Incompetence now, can we Dryden?

"Baka!" Shesta flew across the room after an all too common punch from his commander. He hit the wall hard and began to wonder what he'd done this time.

"Where is he?" Dilandau's angry voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sir, do you mean Hiro?" Shesta prayed he was right, he didn't like to think about what would happen if he wasn't.

"Of course, who else could I mean? Baka!" Dilandau picked him up, his entire expression face portraying his obvious rage.

" Where is he?" 

" Dilandau-sama, I-I don't know, Sir" His commander threw him to the ground, sneering at his uselessness, then he just turned away, staring at the walls. The room was plain and windowless, all the light came from a liner arrangement of strip lights on the ceiling (So who knows what he what staring at). It smelt of oil, metal and death. 

Foot steps clunked on the metal floor as the blacked cloaked form of Folken entered the Guymelf hanger. He smiled; those Dragonslayers took an awful lot of crap. It seemed that, despite the way he treated them they really did like their violent commander. He certainly liked them, when they died...well it didn't bear thinking about. 

" Marvaie err, discharged him last night " Folken stepped out of the shadows and delivered the bad news with the swiftness of one who doesn't care much for human pain. He had never liked Dilandau. He was uncontrollable, impulsive and quite literally hot-headed. A striking contrast to the cool, calculating stratgoes.

" And why wasn't I informed? " Shesta took the opportunity to crawl away in to a dark corner. He would have got away with it if the black caped senior officer hadn't noticed his attempted retreat across the cold metal floor. Dilandau turned around and noticed the mans retreat

" Shesta! Come back here you baka! " Shesta crawled slowly back, as he stood up the pain he felt was written all over his face.

" It didn't seem important, after the Kestrels were disbanded I assumed that out would have fallen out of contact I didn't realise that you would have wanted to know, now clam down Dilandau! " 

What a lie! How could he not have known? The day Marvaie disbanded the Kestrels, Zaibach elite kite pilots she had made her self-lots of enemies. Powerful ones. The Dragonslayers and the Kestrels had often worked together, now it looked like they would be working to destroy her, whether they were disbanded or not . This now seemed strange to Folken, considering the fact he Dragonslayers had no need of back up.

" What incompetence!, I can't take this any more!" The pale man ran across the room and out of the hanger. Could this be the last straw for that man ? Folken wondered as he rolled a Victory cigarette, he leaned against the wall, trying to keep the tobacco in the paper tube, inhaling the weak acidic fumes

" Dilandau-Sama, Dilandau-Sama? Dilandau-Sama, Dilandau-Sama, Lord Dilandau? " Shesta's voice rang out through the metal building as the stratgoes indulged in one of his numerous vices. His voice slowly rose to a yell, before he fell to the floor in agony and exhausted.

Dilandau-Sama lay on his bed with his eyes half closed, as the effects a bottle of Victory Gin took effect (The "Gin" its self was a nasty smelling, oily substance). He wanted Hiro to come in and tell him he was a baka, that he was drunk or hit him and tell him that it was time for an attack. Anything but this ! A obligatory picture of Marvaie stared at him form the far wall, fighting the effects of the alcohol he stood up slowly and ripped it down before collapsing, sobbing and wondering: why do they all leave? Why do they all die? Why am I so very, very alone?


	4. Holz

Verbrant 

And so the Goddess sent forth her helper into the blackness and three nights and three days past and Her helper returned an the Goddess saw that it was not good. Anfang: 12:15.7 

I suppose it ends here, in this forest where I have no right to be. The blackness is gone and I can see light falling down through the trees, but then that light is not for me. It never has been. Of all the things that walk upon this earth I am the worst. Nothing could ever be as bad or as wrong. So I found solace in Zaibach and a clue to my self. 

It says in the Good book of those like myself, these creatures that are as me. Also here I found out what we have done wrong, so blindingly obvious that Folken could spot it in the dark if he was not blinded by "culture" and "tradition". There are none who are not.

__

Underneath the chestnut tree 

I sold you and you sold me 

Here they lay, here lie we

Underneath the spreading chestnut tree

I have the strength to run now. So I do, I know not where I am headed. I can see a castle in the distance, from that design I must be in Asturia. Huh, the land of my farther. With any luck He and I will have been lost to the memory of that cursed land in the sands of time. 

An owl, how I hate the sight of them! They may be beautiful, but what images they summon forth, uninvited. Beauty isn't every thing. That man! He is not I suppose as bad as he seems, for that could not, must not be! He is against everything I know to be right and good. Are knights not supposed to be c...something? He is the not a man but a demon, yes that would explain it. I so want to kill that bird if not the demon. I can not. Birds of all types are scared to Our Lady. Unless the bird is a demon-bird. Could there be such a thing? I suppose not. Ha, I sound like Dilandau.

And so the Goddess sent forth her helper into the blackness and three nights and three days past and Her helper returned an the Goddess saw that it was not good. Anfang: 12:15.7 

On the subject of demons isn't the only way to kill other worldly beings incarnate, fire? Yes, Dilandau can burn Allen, then everyone will be happy. Apart from that wretched Natal. Merou!

I am tiring now, I can not see why. I suppose the wound on my stomach is quite bad really and I haven't been training half as much as I used to. They wouldn't let me train in the end, I suppose they must have had this planned quite a while. Damm you Marvaie! But then so unlike you to be so bloody organised! You really wanted the Kestrels gone didn't you. Because we had power? Because your Dorny trusted us? How any one, man or woman could find him attractive I don't know, but then again matters of the heart are not my area of expertise. As you know.

I can see the edge of the forest! I must rest now or I will never make it, through what and where "it" is I don't know. I have made a small fire for warmth, to keep away animals and maybe attract some help? Who would 

help me?

Fire...I can understand the want to see it, the want to see things burn. For ash is pure. The end result of fire is purity, of soul and anything else that gets in the way. Yet I know not why Dilandau flies in to such tempers that it scares even me. Yes, I know fear. If you looked into these eyes all you would ever see is anger, a burning anger. Though not as Dilandau I can usually control my tempers. When I do not it scares even me. My Kestrels knew what to do when I was in a rage. I wonder were they, and were are kites our now? Left to rust? 

The Dragonslayers will be next. I can see it. How will he take it? Bitter-sweet Dilandau. Poor, poor man! Riven by so much inner pain and tragedy. Will it be the end? Will the demons sister rise from his breast? I hope not, Allen must suffer! Now I remember, that cheek thing. Does no one understand that poor man?

So many questions. So few answers.

I am walking again now. Soon I will reach the castle, and ask for a doctor. 

Must be female. No man may ever touch me. Not that I am as Allen it the matter of women.

No matter how far I walk it never seems to get closer. Baka!

O how I hate guymelf! That one in particular, the one that just flew towards the castle, "Escaflowne". The great kings of Fanelia! What a joke! 

I enjoyed watching that kingdom burn, I can tell you.

I have reached this accursed building. now all to do is find help. Sayonara


	5. Die, Der order Das

Die, Der order Das?

The women must have been about twenty-something but the premature lines on her face told you she had already seen too much. She was wrapped in a thin shawl which had probably never been washed (in fact she was a whole, filthy) and the shoes on her feet had surely seen better days. She certainly wasn't ugly, just not beautiful, plain but not ugly? Yes, that seems about right. In her arms a messy bundle of rags whimpered softly. 

Despite all this she walked with an open, purposeful stride and seemed to have an air of suppressed dignity about her, like the queen of a forgotten country. That was at least until she approached the door of the castle, she may have been queen amongst the slovenly peasant women but, these "nobles" where a different matter. 

She pulled back her hood, revealing an unwashed mess of light brown (although you're guess is as good as mine) hair. She pulled a tattered ribbon out from somewhere amongst her filthy shawl and tied up her hair with it. After all, it wasn't every day you go into the castle of the Schezars.

Her business was not with them of course (what business would, could she have with them?) she have, but still the idea of being seen by them without her hair tied back like a proper surf was a miserable prospect.

The bundle in her arms stared to whimper slightly less softly. She stared to walk faster.

The gate to the castle was wide open, this was before the days that the evil power rose in the east and door and windows has to be bolted at all times. In those happier times folk, both rich and common could largely come and go as they pleased (or so it was said, the poor had no more freedom than to day, tied to the land as surely as the women's hair was tied to her empty head). Besides, Leon Schezar liked to show of his grounds. To the rich that is, she had no right to be there.

All her past confidence seemed to have left her, she still however, moved quickly and purposefully. She walked, bundle and all, over to were the training was going on. Some poor young nobles son was training with a short sword. He wasn't training practically hard, probably due to the fact he was only five years old and the it was a lovely day. There would be fish and insects to catch and trees to climb with the village children. The mans father wanted him out of the way and was going to send him to Zaibach as soon as he was old enough. 

She didn't know this (how could she? and what would it mean to her?) all she saw was a young boy being forced into the ways of war too soon. In fact she didn't care ether, it was after all none of her business. She did have an unusual talent for seeing things the way they really where. 

Her business was with the man training the "poor" young thing. The man had his shirt off and was admittedly very handsome, he had a olive complexion and hard hands from days of hard work under a hot sun with spoilt bratty kids. 

" What do you want ?" His pronunciation aping that of the nobles who he worked and lived among, because he hated the common folk and because he made an effort to pronounce things properly, why shouldn't they?

He was a strong man, when he walked into a room you looked. He had an air of contempt about him, like he_ knew _he was the best. He moved with he grace of a large cat, forged in liquid metal. He had a soundness of mind that was hard to come by. If you wanted a man to do a job you asked Steven. 

He was smarter than most, very bookey. Spent most of his time reading and training. He hadn't had such a nice life, all in all, but few have and this story isn't about him. He was happy, in his way. he did mostly what he liked and spent a lot 0of time doing what he loved. 

" Don ya reginise me Stevan ?" The women asked, with a wry smile.

" Weel Im tha woman who youse met at tha fair remember me Stevan !"

What woman? He cast his mind back to the last fair, all those months ago. Yes, now he remembered her. She had been one of those wretched painted lady's who hung around waiting for men to pay them for there favours. Usually he wouldn't have dreamed of getting involved, but he had got a little drunk and well things happen. She had been very pretty with all that make-up, so _done up_. She had been clean. He supposed she must have got pregnant and then the work would have stopped, which explained her porr condition.

"Weel dis wee scrap is yur durter" She said smiling smugly.

"And how,pray tell to you know that" 

" I don bu its yours now!" and with that she left. I like to think that she mended her ways and lived a good life after that, but things like that only happen in stories. The poor stay poor. The wretched stay wretched.

Steven was stuck. First there was a mental block, he could not have a daughter, he hated women (unless he was drunk that is). Secondly he couldn't stay here. he picked up the bundle and two things fell out, 

It was just a book. He doubted that the women could read, but someone had written "by means of payment" on the reverse of the front cover. He wondered if someone had given her the book as means of payment or if it was meant from her to him. The note wasn't signed. Men like Steven like to have mysteries to keep them occupied on the lonely nights.

The book was quite old, the pages yellowed and torn. He flipped to a page near the front:

And so the Goddess sent forth her helper into the blackness and three nights and three days past and Her helper returned an the Goddess saw that it was not good. Anfang: 12:15.7 

on the back page some on had scribbled:

Life moves too slow

That's why we never go

Life moves too fast

That's why we never laugh 

Life doesn't move at all 

That's why we always stall 

Life moves too slow

That's why we have no were to go

Life moves far too fast

That's why we never last 

The hand writing was different.

He sniffed, it appeared to be some kind of bible, perhaps of a forgotten religion. He smiled, it would make a good read. Goddess or no Goddess. Anonymous scribblings or no. 

He didn't know how much this bundle, girl and all would effect his fragile existence. All he knew was that it was a problem. Not a big one, he could get rid of it easy enough. Not here.

He took his merge belongs out of his room and went to get his horse. After saddling up he kissed the boy in his charge on the head, wished him good luck and road away as fast as he could. 

How could he have a girl to look after? He knew Nothing of child care! He would have to learn fast, the bundle stared to cry again. He would head back to his home land and his people and see what he could do.


	6. Well, mabey so

Well

Folken's footsteps echoed along the corridor, the best security system in the world, _metal floors_. What would Marvie think of next? A few guards shuffled uneasily as he walked past. Who did they think he was? 

Van heard the bang on the door with a wash of sweet relief flooded over him as he realised that who or whatever it was would stop Dryden talking. Allen heard the knock on the door with a strange felling of terror. No one interrupted Dryden's meetings without good reason. No one ever banged that hard on the boardroom door. 

"Get me a Doctor" No one moved "Now!"

The speaker was a young man, Allen noticed his hair was a mess and he was wearing a scruffy looking Zaibach uniform. Van noticed the dangerous looking sword and the bag. Of course them sword was only dangerous in the right hands. Van was pretty sure they were the right hands, but then he would have said the same about Allen and...well.

"Look I have a bad wound on my stomach" The warm, red blood oozed through his delicate fingers, staining his brown uniform dark red. Asturia

could be so stupid some times. " I need a doctor and a female one. The last man who touched me died" Maybe I've been in the army to long, Hiro thought as Emma was sent for. 

Hiro only got a doctor on surprise value, had he walked in calmly and filled out the appropriate forms he wouldn't have had a hope in Hades. Let alone of course of a female doctor. 

"Are you a prisoner of war?" 

"How dare you even suggest that?" Hiro spat the words out like they stung his tongue. She started to clear the wound, Hiro swore.

"In the presence of a lady ?" Emma joked.

"Bitch"

Folken looked over the wall and saw the training field memoreys floated back uncalled. Hiro racing with the other commanders, Dilandau would win every time. Hiro couldn't take it, so he trained secretly every night. Then one day Hiro won, the look on Dilandau's face as Hiro crossed the finish line. Folken smiled, Hiro refused to race again after that. One victory was enough, but Dilandau wouldn't let it rest. Folken had a sneaking suspicion that Hiro never ran again and Dilandau could beat him easily now.

With a jolt Folken remembered why Hiro had never ran again. Dilandau, every thing was going wrong for him. Dryden handing Celena back, all his contemporaries being struck of one by one. A messenger ran up to him, the simple uniform reserved for them looked strange in the daylight, Miguel!

"Miguel, its time for training! are you trying to make Dilandau angry?"

He shook his head

"No sir, the DragonSlayers are no more, I am just here to tell you that Marvie has demoted Lor-Dilandau to g-g-guard duty, sir" The young man was shaking, the fear was written in the perspiration in his young, shapely face. Recently recalled from beyond the grave Marvie viewed the DragonSlayers as toys, she couldn't understand the destructive power that comes from respect.

" Why do I need to know this why don't you tell him your self?" The young mans eyes widened with fear, he shook even harder under Folken's unfaltering gaze.

Folken walked away in the direction of Dilandau's quarters this was not something that he was going to enjoy. He lit another cigarette and watched the smoke rise up to join the factories smog, smoke blowing with the breeze. 

The sound of swords clattering.

" Yuki, your a bitch, compared to you Hitomi is Isis, Celena is, is.."

"Persephone? you lost fair and square!"

" I'll just have to train harder then!"

"That'll be the day, 'sides you drink to much"

" And you don't?"

"Yeah, whatever, you just can't take it when you lose!"

"And you can, huh!"

"I never said that!"

"Shut up!"

The sound of footsteps,

"Chiku, chiku, chiku..."

"Shut up, Yuki"

"I better go, before Folken is most displeased"

"Van will pay!"

"The scars cute Dilly!"

"Shut.."

Kiss

"See ya"

Foot steps

Marvie had listened to it hundreds of times, the tapes Dornkirk had taken of everything ever said in the base were useful not a little creepy. Who was this Yuki? When she found out she could control Dilandau! Folken she had, Hiro she couldn't have so she got rid of. Who was Yuki, no one called Yuki in the whole of Zaibach had any skill with a sword. So it must be the real name of someone pretending to be a boy. The only question left was who?

Eries poured a little of the mixture into her fathers plate, it was clear the soup hid it. She shouldn't have to stay here, one sister freed by death the other married to Dryden, her Dryden. She sighed, why couldn't she have married Dryden and Millerna married her precious Allen? No one had asked her. 

She picked up the tray, a thin smile crossed her lips as she took it into her father. 


	7. Authors note

I am in the middle of re-writing this FanFic. I will:  
  
Remove Hiro, he has a new home. As does Marvaie  
  
and get rid of annoying mistakes, I am in the process of getting a Beta-Reader 


End file.
